Ein's Journal
by ff-crapcarp
Summary: Ein has hacked into the Bebop's computer and put in journal entries of his life on the Bebop. This story was neglected for a very long time and so I have revived it and will rewrite the old chapters. But the old ones are there for your pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Special Announcement**

Okay, so a lot of you don't know a lick of this, but this story was created a few years back and I neglected it, but NO MORE(I hope)!! As of now I have reopened the story and I will continue where I left off. But first I will release the two chapters I did create in their original format and then I will type up a Specail just for those who loved it(there were three reviews). Then I'll rewrite the other chapters simply because I'm very embarrassed of these ones.

* * *

Ein's Journal

Entry: 001

Disclaimer: I do not(as much as I wish it were not true) own Cowboy Bebop nor any other copyrighted concepts used in this chapter/story.

* * *

The Bebop flew across the sea, slowly drifting into it and making it's land to the port, and at this time the Cowboys were really desprate to get a bounty worth 10 million.

"So, any idea what this guy looks like Jet?" Faye asked. She was so naive and really didn't pay attention to what Jet was saying but then again she was having a little dinner while Jet was at it. Jet just sighed in reply and repeated what he had said a few hours ago. They all were leaving to search for the bounty head, except for Ed, she had to stay in the Bebop so she could help the others track the bounty down. Seeing the others go Ein thought this was the perfect opportunity to do something he hadn't before: hack into the Bebop computer and make a journal. Although he had to watch out for Ed, who was probably going to be near the computer but then again there were more than just one and Ed couldn't be at multiple places at once so Ein had no probelm with this. As Ein reached for the computer he then hacked into it, afterwards he then began to make his first journal entry.

Dear Journal,

Today, or uhh, a few days back really, okay it was a few weeks back when I got stuck on this reeking ship known as the Bebop although I wouldn't say the ship reeks to Jet, he takes pride in his ship, and a lot of it. He has the same amount of pride for his plants, I mean does this guy have anything better to do besides bounty hunting, I mean that's just sad. Anyways, I guess I should tell you about Spike, Faye and Ed, including with some other stuff like the Swordfish, old but oh man it runs good. Duhan definitely knew what he was thinking when he built that ship, and it's a beaut too, although many people would disagree with me but nobody save myself knows my opinions. And the pilot of the Swordfish is cool too, Spike is really the only one who has some sense(although he have some funny ideas about me) around in the Bebop, next to me of course. But Faye just, oh man she can be very annoying and naive, when we were on that huge 300 million bounty all she did was almost catch Lee who wasn't the real culprit and get inside the bounty's thoughts, a little, she knew what he had been planning but when she knew it was just too late to make a difference for catching the bounty at all. Oh well, people arn't perfect I suppose, but my real friend Ed is just the best personI know, she's funny, energetic, and very smart I mean look at her hacking skills but they're not as good as mine, she was completely useless when hacking into that Scratch webpage, I did everything mind you, but lots of people doubt me because I'm a dog. Sometimes people can be very annoying when it comes to some things but that's them, and um ohhh, this entry has become really fat, guess that's all for today it looks like I have to logout these guys weren't successful at catching the bounty head and as always I'll have to go help. So tomorrow I'll tell you more about my experiences.

Your fluffy friend,

Ein

* * *

_Wow, who could ever think that mutt had some intelligence in him, well it looks like I have to call it a day because I updated two fanfics and I'm exhausted from it all so please review, reveiw, and um...review._

* * *

Ein's Journal

Entry: 002

Disclaimer: I do not(as much as I wish it were not true) own Cowboy Bebop nor any other copyrighted concepts used in this chapter/story.

_Now in this entry there are many spelling errors and I'm doing that on purpose so don't think I'm a bad speller or anything._

* * *

Ein's hangover

Dear Journal,

i jus helpd ed fay jet n spik on da bownti n wee got him so wee hade a parti n i got drunc, o i dont exakli wat hapand but i dink i had a hol botl,

Ein then had a flashback about how he got drunk shortly followed by his hangover when he wrote this entry. There was a wine bottle in the "living room" and Ein just happened to be walking at the time and he spotted the bottle, it was fresh and not even opened so he had a lot of difficulity doing so but using his paws and mouth he had managed to open the bottle and drink up all the wine in it, to the last drop. Ein was getting drunk very quickly and was starting to swish his body around to keep his balance.

He eventualy fell on his stomach when Edward had spotted him, she then saw the empty wine bottle and she giggled "Silly Ein." Everyone went in a fuss becuase they only bought two wine bottles since they're very rare and costly. After his flashback, Ein began to grunt as he typed in the last sentences of his entry

so now i rimenbrdat i had a hole botl but i ges dat it dusnt matar now im gona go to slep now,

Your fluffy friend,

_Ein I didn't know dogs could get drunk, well I guess that's sums the whole thing up for now. So now if you want to speed this fanfic then review._

* * *

And That's All Folks! For those who had read this fanfic and enjoyed it, I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me and not get into a mob and burn me out in the public so they can laugh and throw trash at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I reapeat, DO NOT own Cowboy Bebop or Metroid.

* * *

Ein's Journal Special

Competition From Metroid

Entry: Classified

Dear Journal,

What a day! I am sooo pooped out with today. Normally I have a whole heap of energy but **MAN**, did this tire me out. Anyways, it all started when we went for a rather specail bounty. In the news it said that a dragon had flown over a city and even blew a fireball at a skyscraper. Well, everyone thought it was a maniac who built the thing and terrorized the public. Well, if it was true that must've been some maniac, but we all know now what it really was, a dragon. I'm not kidding, it was. Some kinda alien dragon, or something. Anyways, the bounty was **50 million**, so we couldn't pass that up. Especially since we had the same meal 3 days straight. Uggh, I am soo sick of noodles, but that's all their is, so I have to eat it or die. Anyways, there was a lot of boring work with tracking and stuff. Then when we got to the thing, I leapt out first because I was curious about it. I saw it's tail, which was like this metallic spear, and I sniffed it. **P-HEW**, what a smell! It smelt of burned and rotted meat and whatever the thing's been through, uggh, disgusting. Anyways, the dragon turned around and roared at me. Honestly, that's so rude! All I was doing was checking him out, y'know, getting to know him. At least I didn't pee on him. Anyways, that's when Spike came and tried talking to the guy who we thought controlled the machine. It responded rudely to Spike as well, except in a much worse way. The dragon opened it's mouth and blew a fireball, Spike was able to get away in time, lucky for him. I ran to the Bebop yelping. Okay, so I was a bit of a coward, but seriously, what was I to do, the rest did all the bounty-hunting, I just went because I was curious. So then, right out of the blue(or red, it was sunset) came this person in a rather cool-looking suit. **MANNN**, it was **SOO** cool, I wish I had that suit, well, modified to my body shape of course. Then, this great battle ensued as the dragon and the person duked it out. They fought so quickly, it was like watching a blur. I barely escaped the battle with my life, I had to jump and run and go the other direction and so many other things to get to the Bebop. Man, it was a whoosey, but at least I escaped with my life. The others did too, eventually. So, we got out of there as fast as we could, the rest of the battle(from what I saw at least) the dragon flew away and a ship went to chase it into space. Well, that was pretty much the evening, except for eating, uggh, more noodles for dinner, it was pretty uneventful.

Your fluffy friend,

Ein.

_And it was a whoosey writing this(not really) anyways, I'm also a Metroid fan and that's why I've made this little specail. I'll write the two revised chapters soon._


End file.
